the_originalsfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Finn Mikaelson
'''Finn Mikaelson' était le premier fils de Mikael et d'Esther Il et un Vampire Originel. Il était le frère cadet de Freya, ainsi que le frère ainé de Elijah, Kol, Henrik, et Rebekah et le demi-frère ainé de Niklaus, ainsi que l'oncle de Hope la fille de ce dernier et d'Hayley Marshall. Transformé en même temps que sa famille en vampire par sa mère, il détesta ce qu'il était devenu et s'éloigna de sa famille, tentant même d'aider sa mère à éradiquer sa fratrie. Ressuscité par sa mère dans un corps de sorcier pour l'aider à détruire sa famille, il finit par reprendre seul le flambeau de cette croisade après qu'Esther fut transformée en vampire. Finn tente de tuer sa nièce pour empêcher la venue d'une plus grande menace : sa tante, Dahlia, la plus puissante sorcière qu'il y ait jamais eu. Pendant sa quête, il est réuni avec sa sœur ainée, Freya, qu'il croyait morte. Cependant, il est vaincu par Klaus et Freya enferme l'esprit de son frère dans son talisman pour le protéger de leur fratrie et pour l'empêcher de faire du mal à Hope. Apparence physique Finn était un vampire originel qui semblait avoir dans la vingtaine ou la trentaine. Personnalité Contrairement aux autres vampires originels, Finn s'est avéré avoir la plus grande morale, plus encore que son frère Elijah. Il était calme et tranquille, et avait honte de sa soif de sang. Cependant, il était difficile pour lui de parler ouvertement de ses sentiments avec sa famille dans un premier temps. Klaus l'avait apparemment poignardé pour avoir trop juger sur leurs actions vampiriques. Son passé Moyen-Âge Finn était l'un des sept enfants d'Esther et Mikael, qui étaient de riches propriétaires terriens de l'Europe orientale. Il est né dans l'Ancien Monde avant que ses parents ne s'installent dans le Nouveau Monde après avoir perdu leur premier-né à cause de la peste. Avec sa famille, Finn a vécu en paix avec les autres membres de leur village, dont certains étaient des loups-garous. Chaque mois, ils se cachaient pendant la pleine lune pour ne pas être blessé par les loups en pleine transformation. Lorsque son frère Henrik a été tué par un voisin au cours d'une pleine lune après que lui et Klaus se soient faufilé pour voir les loups, leur père Mikael a demandé à Esther de les transformer en vampires (en utilisant le sort de l'immortalité) afin d'éviter que la tragédie de ne se reproduise. Cependant, l'objet qui leur a accordé l'immortalité (un chêne blanc antique), pouvait aussi mettre fin à leur existence. Pour empêcher quiconque de leur faire du mal à partir de l'arbre, la famille l'a brûlé. Cependant, ils ont remarqués d'autres faiblesses, y compris les fleurs (Veine de Vénus) qui poussaient à la base de l'arbre, un poignard en argent trempé dans les cendres de l'arbre (qui pourrait les neutraliser temporairement) et qu'ils auraient toujours un désir constant de sang humain. 1114 Finn, réuni avec sa famille en Italie a assisté à une fête organisée par Alexander, un chasseur de vampires. Il a été poignardé par surprise lors de la soirée. Toutefois, lorsque Klaus (non affecté par le poignard grâce à son pouvoir d'hybride) a annihilé les Cinq, il a retiré les poignards de ses frères et sœurs, mais comme il en avait assez de l'attitude moralisatrice de Finn, Klaus l'a poignardé. The Originals |-|Saison 1= Dans Retour à la Nouvelle-Orléans, Dans Pour toujours et à jamais, Dans Le dernier espoir, |-|Saison 2= Dans Rebirth, ''Finn retrouve Esther après une réunion organisé par Francesca. A la terrasse d'un café, il est rejoint par Camille qui le remercie d'avoir sponsorisé sa résidence supervisée. Plus tard, il explique à Esther qu'il a réussi à s'approcher sans problème de cette dernière. Dans ''Alive and Kicking, Finn poursuit son rôle de fils à maman en suivant aveuglément les ordres de sa mère et en poussant Kol à faire de même. Durant le diner de Kol et Davina , il rappelle à son frère que s'il n'est pas capable de découvrir ce que cache cette dernière, il le fera à sa manière. Plus tard, il révèle sa présence dans le grenier durant l'attaque mais que celui-ci était vide. Dans Every Mother's Son, Finn rencontre Oliver au Rousseau et convient avec lui d'une alliance : une bague de lune contre ses services. Il se rend ensuite chez Lenore et la kidnappe avant de demande à Oliver de la faire parler. Il se rend ensuite, toujours dans le corps de Vincent , au diner organisé chez Klaus et révèle sa véritable identité à ses frères. Au cours de leur discussion, Finn cherche à comprendre pourquoi ses fères l'ont laissé durant 900 avec une dague dans le coeur et est interrompu par l'arrivée de sa mère. Après que celle-ci ait quitté le corps de Cassie , il fait preuve de grand pouvoir et parvient à maitriser Klaus et Elijah avant de fuir. Dans Live and Let Die, Finn poursuit sa prise de contact avec Camille et parvient à pousser cette dernière à parler de Marcel et Klaus. Il retourne ensuite auprès d'Esther et de Kol et provoque ce dernier avant d'être rappelé à l'ordre par sa mère. Il dirige ensuite l'armé de loup et pousse les plus jeunes à réaliser un rituel de passage ayant pour but d'activer leur malédiction en tuant un humain. Finn s'attaque ensuite à Elijah et Oliver révélant le plan d'Esther : kidnapper Elijah. Dans Red Door, Finn utilise la magie pour provoquer une légère hémorragie chez Kol et ainsi obliger celui-ci à répondre au téléphone. Après avoir appris le plan de Davina, il ordonne à Kol de la tuer ou de saboter le sort qu'elle prépare. Plus tard, il retrouver Esther au cimetière et s'étonne de l'état catatonique d'Elijah. Dans Wheel Inside the Wheel, Finn organise l'exécution de Oliver et continue de se rapprocher de Camille en feignant une rencontre fortuite au Rousseau. Il tente alors d'obtenir de nouvelles informations sur Klaus . Plus tard, Camille accepte de boire un verre avec lui. On apprend alors que Finn a un petit faible pour cette dernière. Il rejoint plus tard sa mère au cimetière Lafayette. Dans Chasing the Devil's Tail, Finn poursuit son travail en tant que superviseur deCamille et se laisse charmer par cette dernière. Il lui propose alors de sortir le soir même pour assister à un concer de Jazz. Il retrouve ensuite sa mère qui lui remet un instrument ensorcellé pour forcer Camille à le suivre mais celui-ci le refuse en disant ne pas en avoir besoin l'amener où il veut. Il retrouve alors Camille dans un bar et discute avec cette dernière avant qu'elle ne s'éclipse. Il la suite alors dans la rue et assiste à une attaque d'un loup. Fou de rage il ordonne à Aiden de trouver les resposables et utilise un sort pour localiser Camille. Il se rend donc à l'Eglise Sainte-Anne et utilise la magie pour se débarrasser d'Aiden puis de Joshua. Il se ensuite brièvement avec Hayley et prend facilement le dessus en utilisant un sort d'extraction du coeur. Finn se fait alors tirer dessus par Jackson et se fait immobiliser par Camille qui l'attache avec des chaines ensorceler. Finn se retrouve ensuite attache dans la maison des Mikaelson. Dans The Brothers That Care Forgot, ''Finn, toujours enchainé, discupe avec Klaus, Elijah et Kol de la possibilité de se retourner contre leur mère. Face au propos de Finn sur Rebekah, Elijah s'enèrve et s'attaque à lui. Plus tard, il profite de sa capture pour tenter d'améliorer l'image de sa mère aux yeux de Klaus et lui révèle la vérité à propos de Freya et du pacte qu'Esther avait fait avec Dahlia. Il reçoit ensuite la visite de Camille énervée par ce qu'elle vient de découvrir et le supplie d'arrêter le sort de préparation. Finn révèle alors que Camille n'est pas préparé pour accueillir Esther mais pour servir d'hote à Rebekah. Enfin, pour le punir de sa fidélité envers Esther, Klaus enferme Finn, vivant, dans un cercueil. Dans ''The Map of Moments, Finn est sorti temporairement de son cercueil par Marcel sur demande de Cami . Celle-ci tente de convaincre Finn de l'aider mais ce dernier reste implacable quant à sa morale et à la distinction entre le bien et le mal. Il finit par dire qu'il se libèrera un jour et que ce jour là il détruira tous les vampires de la Nouvelle Orléans ainsi que quiconque se mettra sur son chemin. A la suite de cela, Marcel le replace dans son cercueil mais Finn se fera sauver par Mikael. Dans Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire, Finn se remet de son séjour dans son cercueil. Puis, s'adressant à son père, il lui indique son intention d'éradiquer définitivement sa fratrie en lui disant que son pouvoir lui sera utile. Ensuite, il use d'un rituel sacrificiel pour canaliser le pouvoir de son géniteur. Après cela, il va demander des comptes à Klaus et Kol, en particulier l'emplacement d'Esther. Klaus refuse et Vincent les met en garde puis débarque lors de la rencontre entre les vampires et les loup-garous. Il leur dit que la paix est impossible entre eux, seulement la guerre tout en jetant en même temps un puissant sortilège de confinement sur la maison. Il utilise ensuite un sortilège afin de réveiller et d'exacerber la faim de tous les vampires emprisonnés. A cause de cela, Klaus négocie leur liberté contre Esther. Sitôt l'information en sa possession, il se rend au cimetière où il découvre avec horreur que sa mère est devenue un vampire. Malgré ses tentatives pour se justifier, il la traite d'hypocrite et utilise sur elle aussi un rite sacrificiel. Il emporte son corps et le place à coté de celui de Mikael. Il leur confie que c'est à cause d'eux qu'ils sont tous devenus des monstres et qu'il leur fera payer. Dans Brotherhood of the Damned, Finn utilise la magie représentative pour enfermer l'esprit de Klaus, Elijah et Kol dans une chambre de chasse afin de découvrir les secrets qu'ils cachent. Voyant de Kol lui serait inutile, Finn le renvoit dans le corps mortel de Kaleb et concentre son attention sur ses frères. Il tente alors de comprendre ce qui importe le plus pour Klaus et pourquoi il a tué son père alors que son désir de le connaître était présent depuis 1000 ans. N'ayant envisagé que Klaus et Elijah aient pu changer durant leur existence, la magie utilisé par Finn se détériora rapidement quand Klaus accorda son pardon a Elijah pour la mort de Tatia. Voyant qu'il n'a plus aucun contrôle sur la situation, Finn renvoie l'esprit de ses frères dans leur corps. Plus tard, il s'en prend à Marcel et à ses vampires dans l'espoir de découvrir le secret de Klaus. Dans Sanctuary, Finn poursuit son plan pour découvrir le secret de Klaus et torture Marcel pour obtenir une réponse à ses questions. Convaincu que Marcel ne sait rien, il abandonne la torture et est interrompu par Kol qui prétexte vouloir s'allier à lui. N'étant pas dupe face à son frère et ayant ressenti la présence de Davina et de Aiden dans l'arrière boutique, Finn se met en colère et lance une malédiction sur le corps qu'habite Kol afin que celui-ci ne puisse plus transférer son esprit et meurt. Il retourne par la suite questionner Marcel sur les circonstances de la mort de Hope et réalise que le vampire à été hypnotisé. Finn réalise alors que le secret que cache Klaus est la survie de sa petite fille. Dans The Devil is Damned, Finn se lance à la recherche de Hope et tente, en vain, de la localiser grâce à la magie. Il est rejoint, à sa plus grande surprise, par Freya qui lui raconte rapidement la manière dont elle a pu survivre durant ses derniers siècles et l'aide à trouver Hope. Finn se rend ensuite auprès de Marcel et de ses vampires et demande à ce dernier de lui ramener le sang de Hayley Marshall. Devant le refus de celui-ci, il tue deux vampires et menace Gia. Finn contact ensuite Kol et lui demande de lui ramener le sang de Klaus en échange de la lever de la malédiction qu'il a placé sur lui. Finn fait alors route vers Hope et tombe sur Elijah qu'il parvient à maitriser facilement grâce à la magie. Il entre alors dans la maison qui abritait Hope et réalise que Camille est également présente en ses lieux. Finn doit alors refaire face à Elijah remis de ses blessures et commence à ressentir les conséquences physiques d'une trop grande canalisation de pouvoir. Afin d'éviter la mort par overdose de magie, il brise le lien qui lui permettait de canaliser la force de ses parents. Impuissante, il tente de briser Elijah en le forçant à faire face à toutes les horreurs de son passé. Elijah parvient alors à faire exploser la maison, entrainant la mort de Finn et de son hôte : Vincent Griffith. Dans I Love You, Goodbye, Finn est ramené à la vie par Freya et la remercie de le protéger comme elle le faisait quand ils étaient enfants. Dans They All Asked For You Finn tente de dissuader Freya de renouer avec son père qu'elle n'a pas vu depuis 1000 ans. Il se laisse tout de même convaincre et conduit cette dernière dans le caveau où le corps de Mikael repose. Finn se confronte ensuite Klaus mais et sauvé de justesse par Elijah. Gravement blessé, il demande de l'aide à Freya qui soigne le corps de Vincent et le libère en même temps de l'emprise de Finn. |-|Saison 3= Dans The Other Girl in New Orleans, Tristan mentionne à Freya comment Finn était le plus noble de tous ses frères et sœurs, et lui dit qu'il savait qu'il pouvait être un homme de parole. Plus tard, Freya utilise sa magie pour communiquer avec l'esprit de Finn par l'intermédiaire de son talisman. Il lui apparaît comme un homme heureux de la voir et elle lui annonce qu'il est temps d'avoir une conversation. Dans Savior, Ses relations *Finn et Esther *Finn et Mikael *Finn et Camille *Finn et Kol *Finn et Klaus *Finn et Elijah Apparences Saison 1 *''Pour toujours et à jamais'' *''Le dernier espoir'' Saison 2 *''Rebirth'' *''Les parents terribles'' *''L'invitation'' *''Carnaval éternel'' *''Derrière la porte... '' *''Chasing the Devil's Tail'' *''The Brothers That Care Forgot'' *''The Map of Moments'' *''Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire'' *''Brotherhood of the Damned'' *''Sanctuary'' *''The Devil is Damned'' *''I Love You, Goodbye'' *''They All Asked For You'' Saison 3 *''For the Next Millennium'' *''The Axeman's Letter'' *''The Other Girl in New Orleans'' *''Savior'' *''An Old Friend Calls'' Sorts importants *Sort de douleur (dans le corps de Vincent) *Sort de localisation (dans le corps de Vincent) *Sort d'extraction du cœur (dans le corps de Vincent) *Rituel sacrificiel (dans le corps de Vincent) *Sort avancé de limite (dans le corps de Vincent) *Sort d'accroissement de la soif de sang (dans le corps de Vincent) * Sort de représentation (dans le corps de Vincent) * Maintenir les vampires dans un sommeil profond (dans le corps de Finn) * Diminuer la soif de Marcel (dans le corps de Vincent) * Malédiction de Kol (dans le corps de Vincent) Photos Finn M.PNG Finn.jpg Finn-mikaelson.jpg Catégorie:Vampire Catégorie:Originel Catégorie:Famille Mikaelson Catégorie:Réssuscité Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Sorcier Catégorie:Vampire Originel Catégorie:Décédés